My Last Days Of High School
by Masi13
Summary: Rated T for some swearing.
1. Wednesday May 22nd, 2013

My Last Days Of High School.

Wednesday May 22nd, 2013

I am writing about my school-life for the next 8 to 10 days due to the fact that I am graduating soon and this will probably keep me sane for the past few days. {These are already prewrote cause 1.) My memories are screwed up into oblivion and 2.) I was srsly bored and wrote this for the heck of it... **XD**}

This morning was horrible because my shower decided to hate me so suddenly. I had to rinse my soapy hair out with a cup filled to the brim with water! It put me into such a bad mood I was on a rampage. But, that changed when I got to school. On the bus, I got to sit by myself which I was very happy about that. But, when I got off the bus I saw a boy named Tegan(TEE-gan), that I kinda like to pick on a bit & NO I'm not a bully I just poke fun at him like friends do anyways, and saw that he got a haircut and said it was nice. Now usually when I say someone's haircut looks nice I get a 'thank you' and they talk about it almost nonstop but, he just looked at me all weird and shook his head...

Then, when I got inside I asked Luke and Steffie why Tegan was such a douche. And then I remembered why he was mad at me... {Do not hate me for this I wasn't thinking straight **QAQ**} A few weeks before I was being a TOTAL Bitch and snuck up behind him and kinda, maybe, purposely, lightly dropped a Math book on his head{It was about an inch or an inch and a half thick book... For those whom don't know inches, it is about 3.6 cm} He was so mad at me I felt so horrible, cause I kinda laughed afterwards **QAQ**, so I apologized many and I mean MANY times but, I guess he is still mad at me for doing that... Steffie said she would still be mad at me if I did that to her, Luke was shaking her head so I got the feeling everybody was mad at me.

But, I got over it and took my ADHD meds **:P** Ah! Before that though I talked to my friend Rachel and she is so funny especially when she is around a guy named Dom. He is so mean to her it's funny but, he hit his head I laughed so hard as did Rachel...(lol) And I went to the Office to pick up my new student ID card. I was just glad they used my Junior Picture instead of my AWFUL Senior pic...(yay! **^W^**) Now, I'm in Personal Finance and we are watching a movie called "Shawshank". It is interesting so far. It is about life in jail...? Now, I'm bored until Physics comes... In Physics and we are studying for our test but, my final is on Friday... Oh the AUDACITY!(sarcasm gotta love it **d wO**) Finished reviewing now we have some free time... I'll be busy during Spanish class cause it is so much fun and there is too much to do so, I'll probably write during my runner period... But, I doubt it... I'm so frickin' busy after Spanish...

Being a runner is hard but it is fun... (Btw It is my lunch right now) I bought 3 bags of chips and a pint of peach Iced Tea. I will probably drink half of my Iced tea and some chips cause later I have to take my meds, again(that's what the tea is for), and then go go to the locker room to change for Gym class...

Gym class is no fun and Katie{another friend of mine} is correcting my sentences and the shadows from the metal fence on the paper gives me a headache and makes me dizzy.. () Walking outside is not fun and it is so friggin' hot... Gym class playing softball outside or walking around the field and everybody on the field or sitting in the shade writing this... Well, I'm writing in the shade. Gym is just horrible in all forms except yoga. I enjoy that but, that was a few years ago.

_**MATH.**_ Math class is even worse... I hate it and I don't even wanna be here... I knew I was gonna fail this class from day 1... I will never pass this class...

English, Mr.S is a DORK~! Fun but, I don't really like Mr.S... English is just CRAZY~!{My friend Luke is in there with me. That's what makes English more funner **^W^** Once we drew on each other with sharpies~! Well she mostly drew on me than I on her **XD**} Finals tomorrow... Yippee~!{sarcasm intended **e . e;**} Presentations are still being done and Mainza is boring the heck outta me! Great Wall of China... Great Wall of BOREDOM! English is over~ YAY~! But the thing that ticked me off the most? I was given or chose a topic, **The Temple of Artemis at Ephesus**, but another person did the exact SAME TOPIC! We were told that there would be no copying of topics. My face(s) when I found out... **e . e** - **O.O** - **O o O** - **:C** - **D:** - *flips a table*(not really I was just pissed as all f-ing 'ell)

Directed Study(Free time but, with some work, that is super easy) on Wednesday is when I go to Hearing class. So, I first went to my class and asked, the substitute for my regular teacher, if I could go get my yearbook and then go see Ms.C if she was there. Got my yearbook, Ms.C signed it YAY! And I was so happy to FINALLY have a yearbook from High school. I showed my dad a pic of a boy name Ryan D(can't give you his name **:P**) and he said that he looks annoying and I'm like, RIGHT?! {Ryan is a **HUGE** pain in my **ASS** he never shuts up and he never stops interrupting the lecture with questions and he is in 3 of my classes back to **FUCKING BACK**. He was in my Math, English, and Directed Study. Which were right after one another... I wanted to choke him. I'm serious. But, I was too afraid of what'll happen if I did so I just kept it in my mind. **:P**}

Fell asleep early around 8:30-8:45 pm... I listened to music 'til I fell asleep and I was gone like a log...{Is this even the right way of saying this **XD** I don't even know~! }

**I Hope You Enjoyed This! This Makes Me Feel So OLD! And I'm Only, NOT TELLIN'! XD Ahahahaahahaahaah**


	2. Thursday May 23rd, 2013

I woke up around 1:25 am... But, I forced myself to fall asleep 'til 2:05 am, again forced myself to sleep 'til 2:17 am.{Truth be told I was getting ticked off that I couldn't sleep **e . e**} Woke up and went on the computer until about 5:12 am then took a shower which was completely normal compared to yesterday, I was so HAPPY! **:D** I did what I had to do girl tings except make-up I don't like make-up **XP** I brushed my hair then put it into it's usual ponytail and got dressed.. I ate and rushed to the bus stop{which is paid to pick us up to take us to school} but, not before I took a pic of a rose bush outside B building{I live in an apartment complex. 6 buildings, A-F and I live in A. There are 24 apartments in each building and there are 3 floors as well.}

Came to school, Luke signed my yearbook I was so happy she was the second one to sign it. Zak, my other friend, he tried to sign but ended up putting a "+Zak" on Luke's signature **XD** I laughed and playfully punched him. Took my meds. Went to Personal Finance, we are still watching "Shawshank"... I love it so far... Physics, did nothing but look through my yearbook. Spanish busy AGAIN(**^w^**). Busy doing math things during lunch/runner period. Gym, I looked through my yearbook again(**O㈆9O**)...

Math was kinda fun... But is still a HUGE PAIN! English is next oh joy... *dead exausted* English Final, again, oh joy(sarcasm)... Directed Study wasn't that difficult today... All I did was 3 worksheets and sign Kalil and Mike's yearbooks... Talked to Katie H{Different Katie from last chapter} and made her laugh...

Went to bed 'round 8:25pm, my dad was watching the hockey game and sleeping at the same time(**XD**)...

(I know this page isn't very long but, it's ok)


	3. Friday May 24th, 2013

Today my shower was awesome~! I woke up around 2 am and saw a huge black shadow by the window... It turns out it was my DAD turning down the air conditioning... He scared the **BEJESUS** outta me! Then I went back to sleep until 4:25 am and got on the computer and got off an hour later and took a shower.

I got out of the shower around 5:59 am. I did all the stuff I needed to do except make-up never make-up. I have to get out of the house by 6:30am or else I'll miss the bus... I spent 2 extra minutes searching for my house key... I thought I lost it and then I literally stripped down my backpack and finally found my key when I got on the bus. **XD** It was in my backack the whole time **XD**

Got to school and had Steffie(whom we call America; yes Hetalia), Marlena(pikagirl; cause she always wore a pikachu jacket) and Rachel to sign my year book. Rachel took up an ENTIRE PAGE and ruined one of my dads sharpies. Took my meds, wrote the date down for my old English teacher Ms.J; she always forgot to write down her date so I figured whythe heck not, got my sharpie from Luke when I went to her piano class then ran to my first period class{They were on the same floor}

We are still watching "Shawshank" in Personal Finance and I'm hating the bastard Warden. Got more people to sign my yearbook(**WHOO~!(^O^)**) Physics final next period and I'm super nervous 'cause I forgot to study... **^^;**

Was Too Busy and Forgot to Write in This.


	4. Tuesday May 28th, 2013

*****Warning some spoilers of Shawshank*****  
>Today my shower was long. Was in a rush this mornin' and got outside by 6:44 and the bus came 3 or 2 minutes later...(safe!) Got to school and there was nowhere to sit with my friends so I went and took my meds and got a few people to sign my yearbook.<p>

Watching 'Shawshank' and we are almost done with it. Andy escaped and stole a man's clothes... Well, the Warden's(**XD**) and I loved it! Poor Andy he crawled through, God knows what, for 500 yards... And he escaped. And he made the Warden pay for his 'sins' as well as the guard who shot Tommy, I think. And Andy is still remembered by his friends... I feel for Red, Andy's friend.. But, he is so frickin' funny(**XD**)! I LOVE THIS MOVIE! But, I'm glad Andy got out and that Red got approved... **:3**

I still have finals to do for Physics(I need to finish it), Personal Finance, Math(UGH **QAQ**), and Spanish(**^w^**)... English I finished hopefully passed. I'm not good at writing introductions and conclusions... I just write, like I'm doing now, this is the only way I know how to write anything... {Back to the movie **XD**} And that big oak tree Andy talked about proposing under is really big and pretty... ㈴2 Almost over... I love how close Red and Andy are...

Physics final FINISHED and started trying to finish my Spanish study guide, no such luck(**e . e;**). Spanish final I finished it but, just barely... I guessed on some of it(mostly all my tests I guess on more then half of them if I don't know the subject)... But I pray that I did well with my choices and that I pass everything.

But, MATH is the true MIRACLE. Went to talk to my Guidance Counsler, Mr.H, and we talked about how I was doing(I was a complete wreck; I almost burst out into tears). I talked to Mrs.V, my math teacher, and I calmed down ALOT(I thought the world was ending yeah... Because of a Final just a measely test. Tells ya something huh?) and we worked on the problem. Did the final and I almost finsihed it... Bummer anyways. I didn't go to Gym so I could work on the cheat sheet I could use.(**TTOTT Danke GOTT**) Finished the cheat sheet and took the final, almost finished it!

In English, we are doing nothing but listening to any leftover prestentations that were not done. I typed some, "I'll Miss You" cards but that is it in Directed Study. On the bus I had to sit with somebody(UGH! **:C**). I don't remember what happpened at home...


	5. Wednesday May 29th, 2013

Busy this morning and bought a muffin for Luke today{she likes chocolate muffins **:)** And I'm srsly saying she on purpose cause Luke is a girl her real name is Lindsay}... Took my medicine, my Senior Seminar I final was easy(Personal Finance)... There is nothing to do in Physics but, nothing. Spanish I followed along with the class{I was the oldest student in my Spanish class. **o/o**}. During Lunch I ran a few passes, took my medicine. THEN, the dreaded time had come. Gym class, in which we have to Run/Jog/Walk a **MILE**!{1.6 km}.

I wore a black tank-top with a yellow outline of Pikachu on it, black stretchy gym shorts, Grey converse, my hair in a high ponytail. I had a water bottle filled to the top of nicely cooled water, my inhaler; which I found out doesn't work very well, my cell phone and my gym locker key. My friend Katie was in the hall with my friend Luke and I went outside and Katie never came out. it was 80 degrees outside and my Gym teacher knowing of my asthma said I still had to do the mile... I took off my glasses and ran. I was struggling until a gym classmate of mine Kylie M{No last names **:C**} ran beside me the ENTIRE time and she kept me focused so that I wouldn't stop.

I have Exercise Induced Asthma and I can barely jog let alone run... So when we were running I wanted to stop so badly but, Kylie said, "Don't stop Sam! Keep running until the '2'! Then you can take a breather and walk!" or something like that{the '2' part is cause we were running the track used by the track club but they weren't there}. We had fun but, were dying at the same time... I took my water bottle and inhaler with me. And being the nice person that I am, I offered Kylie my water{It was a battle, there was no time to think about germs PEOPLE! It was **WAR**!}, so she could survive with me. We talked, breathed, drank, ran, panted and our faces turned very red.

My face looked like a bright red tomato and Kylie's face was just a bright pink. I took my inhaler beforehand and it went OK... When we finished the mile and were going inside the building Kylie asked me, "What would you do without me?" and I replied, being completely exhausted, "I would've puked 5 times over the fence and DIE! You are like a Personal Trainer!" When we got back into the building I saw Katie sitting there listening to Music and DRAWING! I was so angry at Katie! Why or HOW could she leave me alone by myself to run the **GODD*MN F*CKING MILE!? AND IN 80 DEGREE HEAT NONE-THE-LESS!**

I was so overheated that I did not put on my shirt until end of 6th period and I even had to ask the office for an ice-pack! My face looked almost sunburned, almost{I was smart enough to put on sunblock}! I was so red people kept asking me if I was alright... The rest of the day went by fine other than the gym incident... Went to sleep 'round 10 something I don't give a f*ck.


	6. Thursday May 30th, 2013

It's Senior Day; when Seniors have the day off sorta.. We had to clean out our lockers... Now we are watching a movie. It is "Sandlot". It is very weird...

Everything after this is the present me talking;

That was the last day we really did anything really... The last week of school was used for the Seniors to learn the march and how to line up for our Graduation March. It took us all **5 DAYS** to finally learn how to do it without talking much and goofing off. We did it very well! **:D**

Now, to explain the line thing. The Principles and Teachers wanted us in 2 lines 1 for girls and 1 for boys. And in A-Z order. It took us like 30 minutes every day for 5 days to finally get it.

The dress code was an f-ing joke. Girls had to wear something formal and girl clothes. What did I do? I wore shorts that came to my knees and high heels; which I shouldn't have worn in the first place. They gave me AWFUL blisters I still have them and this was a YEAR AGO! I have light blisters on both of the heels of my feet.

Graduating was fun and saddening but, there was a moment when I was walking across the platform to get my diploma I heard my mom cheering in the bleachers, which was full of other people and I Somehow heard her and it made me frown for a moment but, I smiled at my graduation no less. For those whom don't know me. I have a problem with my mother and you probably wouldn't understand my reasoning nor shall you. That is my business and mine alone.

**I Hope You Enjoyed This Little Journal. I Only Did This Because It's Graduation Time At My Old High School And I Felt Nostalgic... Anyhoo Hope You Enjoyed Once Again. :D**


End file.
